hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise. In the first season of Scooby Doo Where Are You! She was voiced by Indira Stefanianna Christopherson. Heather North took over the role in 1970 and held it well into the 1980s. In many episodes, Daphne either was abducted by the villain or acted clumsily, earning the nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne". Description Together with her other teenage companions, Fred Jones, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy's pet great Dane, Scooby-Doo, Daphne would engage in solving various mysteries. Daphne was portrayed as the enthusiastic and very beautiful, but clumsy and danger-prone (hence her nickname "Danger-Prone Daphne"; revealed by her cousin, Shannon, being danger-prone is a Blake family trait in Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster) member of the gang, who always follows her intuition. She serves as the damsel in distress and would occasionally get kidnapped, tied up, gagged and left imprisoned. Scooby and Shaggy usually save her, but sometimes Fred and Velma do it. Very occasionally, Daphne's rescued by all of the gang. But as the franchise went on, she became a stronger, more independent character who can take care of herself. Daphne's character is the most developed in the starring cast, going from a klutzy teenager to a successful journalist to an ingenuous fashionista to a black-belt martial artist. When Scooby is nowhere to be found, Daphne also yells, "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?!" During the series' fourth incarnation, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, some of the episodes focused on Daphne. In the episode "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake", Daphne buys an idol which is cursed by the snake demon. On the sailboat, the snake demon attacks Daphne and demands that she return an idol. Daphne throws it to Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy. In the episode "The Scary Sky Skeleton", Daphne is reunited with her old friend, Wendy. In the episode "I Left My Neck in San Francisco", Daphne becomes ill and she's unable to help the gang to solve the mystery about The Lady Vampire of the Bay. Due to the vampire's look, Daphne's unseen reflection in the mirror, the bat flying around Daphne's bed and herself returning to bed a little later, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy are convinced that Daphne is a vampire. When the vampiress is revealed to be Lefty Callahan, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy realize they made a mistake with suspecting Daphne and she's feeling good again. Her usual outfit consists of a purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes and a green scarf. In 1984's The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, she wore the same outfit, but was bare-legged. In Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, she wore a purple and green three-piece suit with matching shoes. In one level she is a damsel in distress being guarded by a dragon. As a child, she wore a pink sweater, red skirt, frilly white panties and pink pantyhose with white go-go boots. In The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, she wore some other purple clothes with purple pants and purple high heels, and her hairstyle was also updated.. While not as clever as Velma, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. Daphne later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on, a result of changing attitudes toward women during the 1970s and 1980s. In What's New Scooby Doo?, Daphne has also been known to open locks or do other tasks with strange items from her purse. The youthful Daphne portrayed in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of unwanted people, beating up a monster, freaking out, etc. The younger Daphne is shown (along with her parents) not believing in ghosts/monsters/supernatural (one of her catch phases in that series was "There is no such thing as ghosts monsters!"), a trait she lacks outside the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo series. In the movie Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Daphne had a very successful investigative TV series called Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake on a fictional channel called "Americana", on which the show had aired for two seasons. The producer of the show was Fred Jones. Films Daphne was portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar in the film, Scooby Doo, and its sequel, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Her husband, Freddie Prinze, Jr., played Fred in these same Scooby-Doo movies. In the movies, Daphne and Fred began a relationship in the first, that followed on through the second. Unlike the previous incarnation of the character, Gellar's version of Daphne is trained in martial arts during Mystery Inc.'s two-year absence in the first film, as she is tired of being a damsel in distress on every case in which she is involved with the gang. In the first movie, she is captured by the masked wrestler Zarkos, but she beats him in a fight at the end. Daphne is portrayed by Kate Melton in the third film, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (released as a TV movie in 2009), and its sequel, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, which premiered 16 October 2010. Relatives Relatives of Daphne, including her four identical sisters, shown during the series' run include: Parents * George Robert Nedley Blake and Elizabeth Blake. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, however, the two are named Barty Blake and Nan Blake. Voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie. Siblings Daphne has no brothers, but has four sisters all with names starting with D. * Daisy: A doctor, voiced by Jennifer Hale * Dawn: A model * Dorothy: A race car driver * Delilah: A member of the Marine Corps, voiced by Jennifer Hale Aunts and Uncles * Uncle Matt Blake: Daphne's uncle, a cattle rancher * John "J.J." Maxwell: Daphne's uncle, a movie director * Olivia Dervy: Daphne's aunt * Thornton Blake V: Daphne's uncle, owner of a Golf Course near Lake Erie Cousins * Jennifer * Danica LaBlake: A famous French model, voiced by Vanessa Marshall * Shannon Blake: Daphne's Scottish cousin, voiced by Grey Griffin * Anne Blake: Daphne's younger cousin in the Scooby-Doo videogame Note: Frank Welker, Kath Soucie and Jennifer Hale voice the Blakes in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Vanessa Marshall voiced Danica in What's New Scooby-Doo? and Grey DeLisle-Griffin voiced Shannon in Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster. Welker also voiced George on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. The late voice actor Don Messick voiced two of Daphine's uncles: Matthew "Matt" Blake on The Scooby-Doo Show and John Maxwell on Scooby Doo Where Are You! Voice Actors * Indira Stefanianna Christopherson in Scooby Doo Where Are You! (1969-70) * Heather North Kenney in Scooby-Doo (1970–97, 2003) * Kellie Martin in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–91) * The late Mary Kay Bergman in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998), Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Grey Griffin in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001), What's New Scooby-Doo? (2002–06), Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010), Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013), Be Cool Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018), and Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-) * Amanda Seyfried (adult) and Mckenna Grace (child) in Scoob! (2020) Trivia * It can be inferred that Daphne is of Irish descent, considering she's a redhead (which is a common hair color in Ireland), her cousin named Shannon (which is an Irish first name), and Daphne's last name being Blake (which is an Irish last name). Ironically, Daphne is a French name. * An occasional goof would show Daphne being bare-legged instead of wearing her traditional pink pantyhose in some scenes. Her bare-legged look would become the norm in the 1984 incarnation The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. * Daphne's relatives have a history of running into danger. Objects * Scooby-Snacks * Flashlight * Magnifying Glass * Cell Phone Comics Reception Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby-Doo speculated that Daphne and Fred Jones had a romantic attraction to each other.Breznican, Anthony. "Are hidden meanings present in the 'Scooby-Doo' movie?, Filmmakers and cast members say some hints are there, but won't be understood by children." Philadelphia Inquirer. June 20, 2002. D10 Features Magazine. Retrieved on December 12, 2010.Sigesmund, B.J. "The Inside Dope." Newsweek. June 14, 2002. Available at Lexis-Nexis. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. Gallery Pequeña Daphne (04).png Pequeña Daphne (01).png Pequeña Daphne (De perfil).png daphnekid.jpg Pequeña Daphne con Scoobygalletas.png Pequeña Daphne (02).png Pequeña Daphne en la nieve.png Daphne is in love with her favorite Musician Buddy Chillner.jpg Daphne pirouette tornado moves.jpg Charming Daphne Blake.jpg Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake.jpg Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare.jpg Daphnespanties8-1.jpg Daphnespanties10-1.jpg Daphnespanties.jpg Daphnespanties2.jpg Daphne_peek_panties.jpg Daphne peek panties (1).jpg Daphne peek panties (2).jpg Daphneswhitepanties2-1.jpg Daphne_The_Babysitter_from_Beyond_(3).jpg Daphne_The_Babysitter_from_Beyond_(1).jpg Daphne_The_Babysitter_from_Beyond_(2).jpg Daphne_The_Babysitter_from_Beyond.jpg Daphne_and_Velma_The_Babysitter_from_Beyond.jpg Panties.jpg T192.jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive_(5).jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive_(4).jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive_(3).jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive_(2).jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive_(1).jpg Daphne_Wanted_Cheddar_Alive.jpg Daphne Blake (02).png Daphne Blake.png Daphne Blake (01).png Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo Misterios S.A.) (01).png DaphneBCSD.png Mystery Inc Reunion.PNG s3.jpg 5C1280FD-680C-43D8-BAE7-7A23D0AD66C4.jpeg D2A605F6-6DB4-481C-99B9-138C9FCB9030.jpeg CE14BDC1-7F5D-43CA-B120-38836A591159.png 8D103356-513C-435E-9D7F-E1099C241876.jpeg 6CD8D1E2-7CF8-49BB-BE13-2B2E0B4A8D09.png Daphne and Velma.png 01DB1A8E-F35F-4EC7-9B41-5AF225D7F238.jpeg 47048F37-785A-4C91-A021-72C5D2027B4C.jpeg 8501DCD1-67FE-43BC-8048-0FFADE32606D.jpeg 9184B947-21F0-482F-A02C-D127191578FB.jpeg 66BC4259-24FF-4BC8-85D3-F7E5275E8A90.jpeg 16920757-CA46-478C-8A59-380B868249CB.jpeg A1CBFE34-83EC-4289-ABFC-D5FE4410E05E.jpeg EF264C56-D000-44E4-906B-682CF9DB8DAC.jpeg Throne Room.jpeg 32EB08BF-9F68-4353-8D10-DD1C17400327.jpeg 552366E9-4A9B-409A-B532-3B03C91D4066.jpeg 40DFB07B-3D9E-4885-849C-EFBA136FA30E.jpeg 02C14AD5-00A9-4D85-9016-B2255ABB7DC2.jpeg 60FE0649-74AD-42D9-9B81-5074361B5ED9.jpeg 46405B67-7C37-4BAB-B024-42ED9FAA5C15.jpeg 3439D8A3-CBA8-45F6-8469-31D203AD9639.jpeg 28EECF98-0988-4FF7-9ECC-95C179DF6600.jpeg Triple.jpeg 3C594FD9-1B55-4C76-83FE-7EC1DC1ABC8A.jpeg X1080-R45.jpg Cowabunga_Carlyle_unmasked.png 3F2BBB53-873A-480C-9601-E949E7E91728.jpeg 5B5667F3-6DD6-43C0-BC03-6043EAC3449E.jpeg 8B2871DB-0E9A-44B7-B5BA-144261446238.jpeg 0081849B-3C71-4E25-8987-90262B7CFAFE.jpeg FE0FE098-6BBE-4A36-9C98-6470C7C8289F.jpeg 6E7BAF30-61D9-486E-84F2-741C31D2F0AD.jpeg Daphne_Blake at Christmas.jpg The Scooby gang in Haunted Holidays.jpg Scary Christmas.jpg 68011EB7-BD24-4D29-892E-E0C8EFF27547.jpeg 44AA1350-1011-4182-A3C9-45388BD2110F.jpeg C91F8E48-CED9-48A8-A5F0-E2D54A3E13E9.jpeg A04EB4D2-62C2-4BEA-829C-4741F5D6083A.jpeg 9B9DBF5F-679E-45BD-B936-657076536798.jpeg The New Scooby-Doo Movies Episode 10.png Episode 10.png 76A79E1F-7E82-4AE8-9E5B-C02F4CDB6D15.jpeg A9552669-8121-4A67-8F90-14BB17B06B96.jpeg Daphne's first Panty Shot.jpg Daphne and Velma's panties 1.jpg Daphne and Velma's panties.jpg Daphne Blake In Bikini.jpg April and Daphne.png We solved it together.png vlcsnap-2019-09-07-21h09m36s511.png Velma, Daphne and Debbie.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-07-22h13m48s460.png Debbie. Velma and Daphne.png Speed Buggy Crew Meets Scooby Gang.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-12-10h49m44s430.png Man ghost attacks gang.png Daphne caught in a barbed wire.png Scooby gang meeting the Pussyctas.png Velma. Daphne and Fred Unmasked.png FAD and SAV Dancing.png The Gang Together.png The Gang At The Malt Shop.png Shaggy and Scooby Frozen.png Scooby Gang Underwater.png It's The Phantom.png It's Gang.png Glasses A Clue.png Finding Tracks.png Daphne, Velma and Scooby.png At The Museum.png Daphne Hypnotize.png Daphne With The Mask.png Fred and Daphne Beach Dancing.png What's That.png Taking A Ride.png Do It For A Scooby Snack.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h17m33s082.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h14m25s894.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h12m24s702.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h10m56s124.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h09m53s734.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h20m44s022.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h21m43s782.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h41m42s096.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h27m52s226.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h45m26s405.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h47m00s309.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h06m40s456.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-19-14h06m54s183.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-20h21m52s104.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h49m12s632.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h53m15s641.png Velma Reading The Map.png The Gang Meets The Globetrotters.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-19h23m35s990.png What's This About A Swamp Monster.png At The Game.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-20h28m09s234.png The Gang In The Wind.png Debbie and Daphne.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-21h11m09s609.png Vlcsnap-2019-09-20-21h00m40s142.png Run for your lifes.png Captured crooks.png Seeing the Shreiff.png TCDMT.png 6788.png Looking for clues.png Scoobquits.png 6788.png Scrappy and Daphne.png Fred,Daphne and Shaggy.png 7F77451E-6911-4A13-B4AD-3C089C4A67D1.jpeg Fred Ready The Map.png The Girls in The Wind.png The Speed Buggy and Scooby-Doo Gang.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-02-18h45m57s519.png The Girls Wake Up.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-02-20h17m01s867.png F1344CAD-D605-4168-9990-9B2A9479E00C.jpeg A3B3CB1C-E393-47C6-9B66-828E54218F5E.jpeg ACA365D2-94F2-41B9-B451-29670C7BCE8D.jpeg Wish me luck.jpeg The girls dressed as tribal brides.jpeg F3152F0C-104D-4F0C-BC50-7D5CE712054F.jpeg 8DC1A8E9-2E1C-4210-8B96-65C16C77C4C3.jpeg Scoob-4-credit-warner-bros-fandango.jpg|Daphne in "Scoob!" alongside Fred and Velma. 153BA417-9BD5-47FD-9962-4B183CFE984F.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h11m31s408.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h12m08s364.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h15m44s407.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h20m53s411.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h23m06s848.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h29m46s639.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h23m43s299.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h32m27s407.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h33m13s555.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h25m50s221.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h26m02s378.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h28m41s452.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h38m50s080.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-10h14m28s167.png vlcsnap-2019-12-12-23h44m03s632.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-10h26m42s902.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-10h27m19s584.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h24m38s174.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h28m38s852.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h28m54s063.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h29m20s687.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h35m39s954.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h49m34s513.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h51m07s269.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-20h59m40s677.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h01m16s862.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h01m45s537.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h18m40s814.png vlcsnap-2019-12-13-21h19m12s998.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-23h01m55s395.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-10h56m51s643.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-10h57m19s032.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h25m56s387.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h26m58s671.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h29m29s955.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h31m14s641.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h33m27s129.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h34m13s059.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-13h38m03s280.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m20s068.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m03s844.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-14h19m32s448.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h53m04s576.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h55m03s140.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h55m55s501.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h56m59s840.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h57m58s621.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-19h27m42s442.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-19h28m33s117.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-16h59m58s271.png vlcsnap-2019-12-14-17h04m35s900.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-17h05m00s278.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-19h09m49s800.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-12-22h25m01s307.png References Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Scooby-Doo Show characters Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo characters Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Redheads Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo characters Category:Scoob! characters